Control
Control by Janet Jackson is featured in Hold on to Sixteen, the eighth episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions. The song is sung by the New Directions at Sectionals 2011 as the second number of their Jackson Medley. Quinn opens the number, while Artie and Blaine lead the rest of the song with the New Directions as backup. It is preceded by ABC ''and followed by ''Man in the Mirror, ending the setlist. Lyrics Quinn: This is a story about control My control Control of what I say Control of what I do And this time I'm gonna do it my way I hope you enjoyed this as much as I do Are you ready? I am 'Cause it's all about control And I've got lots of it Blaine: When I was seventeen, I did what people told me, uh I did what my father said, and let my mother mold me But that was a long ago I'm in Quinn with New Directions: Control (Artie: Never gonna stop) Control (Blaine: To get what I want) Control (Artie: I've got to have a lot) Control (Blaine: And now I'm all grown up) Artie: First time I fell in love I didn't know what hit me Artie with New Directions: So young and so naive I thought it would be easy Artie: But now I know I've got to take Quinn with New Directions: Control (Blaine: Now I've got a lot, ow) Control (Artie: To get what I want, uh) Control (Blaine: And never gonna stop) Control (Artie: And now I'm all grown up) Artie and Blaine with New Directions: Jam, wooh wooh Artie: Rebel, that's right I'm on my own, I'll call my own shots Thank you Blaine: Got my own mind I wanna make my own (with Artie and New Directions: decisions) When it has to do with (with New Directions: my life, my life) Artie: I wanna be the one in control So let me take you by the hand And lead you on this dance, ah Blaine: 'Cause what I got is because I took a chance Artie with New Directions: I don't wanna rule the world Just wanna run my life New Directions: Ooh Blaine: So make your life a little easier When you get the chance just take Blaine with New Directions: Control, ooh ooh (Artie: Now I've got a lot) (with Artie: Ooh) Quinn with New Directions: Control (Blaine: To get what I want, ow) Control (Artie: I'm never gonna stop) Control Artie and Blaine: Now I'm all grown up, wooh (New Directions: Uh) Artie and Blaine with New Directions: Free-ee at last Blaine: Out here on my own Artie: Ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah Artie and Blaine with New Directons: Hee Artie and Blaine: Now control this Blaine: Uh Artie: 'Cause I've got my own mind Artie and Blaine with New Directions: Gonna make my own decisions Artie: When it has to do with my life Blaine: I wanna be the one in control Artie and Blaine with New Directions: I'm in control (Artie and Blaine: Uh) I'm in control (Artie and Blaine: Ah) I'm in control (Artie and Blaine: Uh) I'm in control (Artie: Ah) Trivia *This is the first New Directions' competition song on which Blaine has a solo. Errors *When Blaine is singing at the beginning his jacket goes from being unbuttoned to buttoned back to being unbuttoned, all in the span of about 15 seconds. *During the performance a camera man can be seen. Source Gallery QuinnC.png ControlBlaine.gif BlaineSamC.png ArtieC.png Control-HOTS.png Controlstill.PNG Quinn has control.png CaptureControl1.PNG CaptureControl2.PNG CaptureControl3.PNG CaptureControl4.PNG CaptureControl5.PNG CaptureControl6.PNG CaptureControl7.PNG CaptureControl8.PNG Controljump.png ControlBlaine.jpg ControlArtie.jpg ControlQuinn.jpg Q-Control.jpg CaptureControl4.PNG Glee-gifs-glee-28110250-500-217.gif tumblr_msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_msd3dmSxBG1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif quinn control.gif Bodyroll blam.gif tumblr_lvtclcssgo1qc6xxfo1_500.gif tumblr_lvtclcssgo1qc6xxfo2_500.gif tumblr_lvtdarEPKu1r3tr12o1_250.gif tumblr_lvtdarEPKu1r3tr12o2_250.gif tumblr_lvtdarEPKu1r3tr12o3_250.gif tumblr_lvtdarEPKu1r3tr12o4_250.gif tumblr_lvtdarEPKu1r3tr12o5_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three